Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 02
is the second episode of Beyblade Burst Super Z, the third season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on April 9th, 2018 in Japan. Plot Aiger moves to the city where he comes to know about Fubuki Sumie. Major Events * Aiger leaves his hometown for the city of Beigoma. * Fubuki Sumie is revealed to be the new captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, effectively becoming Valt Aoi's successor. * Rantaro Kiyama's younger brother, Ranjiro Kiyama, makes his debut. * Toko Aoi reveals his new Beyblade, Spiral Treptune T4 8Bump Wedge. Characters * Aiger Akabane * Naru Akabane * Taiga Akabane * Kana Akabane * Valt Aoi (Flashback) * Nika Aoi * Toko Aoi * Fubuki Sumie (Super Z Debut) * Suou Goshuin (Debut) * Ranjiro Kiyama (Debut) * Hanami (Debut) * Principal Shinoda * Koji Konda * Hayao (debut) * Harumi Hijikawa (debut) * Tobisuke (debut) * Gumita (debut) * Benimaru (debut) * Kimeru (debut) * John-G (debut) Beyblades * Forneus F4 0 Yard (Fubuki's; Debut) * Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend (Aiger's) * Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic (Valt's; Flashback) * Spiral Treptune T4 8Bump Wedge (Toko's; Debut) Featured Battles * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs 5 Unknown Bladers = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (5 Burst Finishes; 10 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Stamina-Type Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Fubuki Sumie vs Unknown Blader = Fubuki & Forneus (2-0) ** Round 1: Fubuki & Forneus (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs 2 Unknown Bladers and Unknown Stamina-Type Blader = Aiger & Achilles (6-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (3 Burst Finishes; 6 pts) * Tobisuke vs Unknown Blader with mask = Unknown blader with glasses ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Koji Konda = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs other 98 Bladers = Aiger & Achilles (196-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 196 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Toko Aoi (Spiral Treptune T4 8Bump Wedge) = Aiger & Achilles (2-1) ** Round 1: Toko & Treptune (Ring-Out Finish; 1 pt) ** Round 2: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend) vs Fubuki Sumie (Forneus F4 0 Yard) = Battle continued in the next episode ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Ring-Out Finish; 1 pt) Special Moves Used * Screw Counter * Z Buster * Emperor Guard * Z Shoot Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * This episode marks Fubuki's official debut in Beyblade Burst Turbo, as he previously made an appearance in the season finale of Beyblade Burst Evolution. * Taiga's remark about Bladers becoming possessed by their Beys may be a reference to how Shu become possessed by Spryzen Requiem in the previous season. References Category:Beyblade Burst